Thoughts
by armaani
Summary: Zoro has some thoughts rushing through his mind like a film of flashbacks...lame summary, isn't it?


Hello Everyone...sorry...I was kinda...sorta...busy! so almost after a month and a week this is the first time I logged on to this site again...so if any one, by any possible chance was expecting to read my stories and was pissed that why weren't i uploading? I'M REALLY REALLY VERY VERY SORRY and so here is another something that just popped up in my mind after seeing a ZoRo image which was suggested by another ZoRo fan...

And so...here is an apology letter from Joyboy...(hehehe...apology letter from joyboy...got it? eh?...!...aa...whatever...)

**Thoughts**

"Pirate Hunter, I never wanted to be called that but people still gave me that name anyway. it's not like I don't like this name but…I'm a pirate myself ain't i? names that others have earned are up to their liking and they were happy to have 'em but there is one more person who was given a name without her liking. 'Demon Child', that's what people call her, is she really like a demon? No, she isn't, I took a long time to understand it. That day when she first joined us it was completely on Luffy's whim. One moment marines were after us and next that woman was sitting on chair asking Luffy to let her join the crew. According to her she was alive because of Luffy and since she had no other place to go he has to take responsibility, screw that, was it that easy? Of course not, she was ready to kill us back in Alabasta and was partner of the big Croc. How in the bloody hell Luffy could approve so easily? Nah! Forget it! If it is Luffy we are talking about then there is no way to figure out what he was thinking at that time, I'm not even sure if he was thinking at all in the first place

At first no one was ready to accept her, except Luffy and that stupid ero-cook of course, but just in few moments everyone was rolling around her playing with new toys they received from her whether in form of extra hands or jewels or just a plain smile, doesn't matter. I kept my cool, decided not to do anything stupid and just keep an eye on her.

Several days passed like this and I was pretty much amazed that she hasn't done anything suspicious or rebellious so far. Only things she done was drinking coffee while reading books on a corner of ship or occasionally involve with everyone else in conversations. She also helped us at quite a few occasions. That made me think that maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she isn't that bad. She's an outlaw, and we were no different, just a bunch of outlaws. But no, it was too soon for me to let my guard down, so far in my life I have learned one very important lesson and that was not to judge a book by its cover

At Skypiea I did something that surprised even me, it was impulsive, and I had no control over myself at that time. It's not like I had planned this and was waiting for the moment. Just when she fell backwards after getting hit right in the head by a beam of 'who-knows-how-many' volts of lightning by so called 'God', my muscles moved themselves and cushioned her fall 'She's a woman' throwing these words to Enel in harshest tone I could use at that time. It's not like she would have died if I hadn't done that, and what's with "she's a woman"? tch! It was all just impulsive…that's all

Afterwards when everyone was enjoying the party because Luffy kicked Enel's ass and 400 years long war between Shandians and Skypieans was finally over, I won quite a few drinking contests and gave a long deep thought on this matter and my actions. None else has bothered to mention it so far so that was a good thing. Now then…"She's a woman" what does that mean? I remember Enel electrocuting that Shandian girl Laki before, I did get ferocious at that time but not as much as when Robin was victim. Would have I done the same if it were Nami? Maybe so! Does that mean she had become just as important part of crew as Nami? even for me? no idea, no proper explanation was coming to my mind at that time except that maybe I have started to think of her as a part of crew like everyone else. Speaking of which that Wiper fellow was pretty pissed when that Shandian girl was electrocuted, and I was same afterwards. The hell was that suppose to mean? I just decided to drop the matter there and enjoy some more booze while still have the chance to do so

Everything about her so far was like a maze, a puzzle and it got even more messed up while we were in G8. if I remember correctly she is known as a demon of Ohara who would betray anyone and everyone for her own goals and survival, then why didn't she leave us and ran away? It would have been very easy with her ability if she was alone. Then why she decided to stay back with us and helped us out with everything? She was a big help at that time. Our chances of getting out with everyone 'alright' were about only 5%. Just by coincidence Ussop had impact and flame dials, just by coincidence Luffy had that Tako balloon in his pants…!...trust me that was weird, AAAAnd! Just by coincidence a stupidly idiotic marine officer had come to marine base to help us escape, then why didn't she escaped herself and ensured her safety and survival above all else?

It was indeed like a puzzle and its pieces were scattered everywhere, it was impossible to complete this puzzle at that time, so far she hasn't been acting like a so called 'Devil child'. And then after events of Davy back fight that meeting with Aokiji was something completely unexpected. Once again I volunteered to save her. That time it wasn't out of impulse, neither because they were captain's orders, that time I knew what I was doing. I simply didn't like whatever that frozen ass idiot was blabbering about Robin and I didn't like his face either. We were indeed lucky to get out of the situation without any heavy damage. But the main issue in my mind at the moment was once again Nico Robin. There is indeed reality to some extent in Aokiji's words. And yet again, this puzzle got even more scrambled

Curiosity started to conquer me and I wanted to know about her more. But she was always so close ad distant…like I'm someone to say anything, I'm no different in this aspect…but who knew this puzzle would solve itself in just one night…one long crazy night, and then her screams and tears explained everything, now everything about her, her title, her bounty, bad reputation, stories of her betrayal and a totally different behavior just for us were clear as crystal. Then I realized…probably all of us realized that she isn't some evil demon like woman, she is just a normal woman who has spent almost all her life alone running from the whole world itself, she was declared an outcast at the age of eight just because she knew something that others didn't and was called a demon for a stupid reason like that. 'her very existence is a sin'…FUCK THAT…that bastard Spanda and those CP9 bastards were plain hypocrites in my eyes…in our eyes and I could tell that all of us wanted to beat the shit out of them and save Robin and that's what we did

We won, got back everything that belonged to us, Robin, Ussop also came back we got a new ship and a shipwright. In the beginning this place 'Water 7' didn't feel very good, cause we started to fall apart when we arrived there but when we were leaving it was like a new start. Many things cleared up including Luffy's strangely insane family ties. Next stop was Fishman Island from where we could advance to New World but fortunately we had to make a stop at biggest ship in the world 'Thriller Bark'. I'm saying fortunately because we got a new crew member at that place which was a living skeleton and Luffy's favorite, a musician. I got Shisui too…but more importantly I found out a big fact on that place…I was weak, much weaker compared to the guys we were about to face on the road ahead. This time maybe I was able to protect Luffy somehow but not everyone is as generous as Bortholomew Kuma

At Shaboandy we were once again right in middle of trouble, because of Luffy of course, but that didn't matter cause if he wouldn't have punched that fat bastard than I would have cut him in countless pieces…speaking of which…wasn't that the same bastard who was saved from my blade by a child a while ago? Whatever…what mattered was that my wounds were still fresh and I was considerably weak. I can tell that our strength was around 20 percent down because of me and worse we had a pacifista, a fat pretty strong asshole and an admiral after us. There was no way we could've survived if it weren't for Ray-san and Kuma. Yeah! Franky told us and we realized afterwards that we were actually saved by Kuma that time and that's definitely true. And because of him we acquired time and places where we could strengthen ourselves for incoming battles, and because of that I can say now that I'm strong enough to protect what's important to me

Time passed and those two years and some more following events made me realize something, that woman whom I didn't trust at first at all, I completely let down my guard around her and because of that this happened. There was a time I didn't trust her, tried to be cautious of whatever she would do and kept a close eye so that she wouldn't do anything harmful to my crewmates. And know…I trust her so much that…I'm laying with her…completely naked

I wonder if it is just by coincidence. I mean Laboon met Brook and his crewmates and befriended them, then they left Laboon on twin caps, after fifty years we arrived at twin caps and Laboon was still waiting for Brook. Because of Luffy's stunts we were eaten by Laboon and there in his stomach we met Vivi along with a weirdo. Afterwards we befriended Laboon and made another promise and headed to whiskey peak to escort Vivi and that weirdo. There we met Robin for first time and then she joined our crew after Alabasta incidents and then we met Brook in Thriller Bark who was a friend of Laboon. Was all this just by coincidence? Somehow it feels like fate itself decided to join all of us together. When Robin joined I thought she'll leave us anytime and not gonna stay here for longer and I honestly didn't care whatever happened to her but now the story is totally different

I am a part of Strawhat Crew and so does she is, and I want her to be a part of this crew forever and stay with… me… forever. To others we may just look like a regular pirate crew with notorious criminals hanging out together but in reality we are more like a family. Those two years made me realize one very important thing…I love every single member of this family, and maybe I love one member a little bit too much…yes indeed…that rubbery idiot, that greedy witch, that long-nosed cowardly, that shitty ero-cook, that childish reindeer, that weird piece of metal, that perverted skeleton and of course... this annoyingly beautiful woman, I love all of 'em and will do anything for their sake. I just wonder one thing…why is her one hand on my scar whenever she is sleeping? I don't know the answer, and I don't care either"

moving his hand Zoro started caressing Robin's cheeks lightly and Robin lazily opened her eyes and blinking a few times gave her regular smile to Zoro who was just looking back at her with his own smile

Robin: is it morning already?

Zoro: yeah!

Robin: how long have you been up?

Zoro: not much long

Robin: …and…what were you thinking?

After a few moments of silence Zoro moved his face closer and placed a light kiss on Robin's lips

Zoro: …just that…you're very beautiful…

Blushing a little bit Robin gave another smile and rested her head on Zoro's chest closing her eyes again

Robin: I want to stay here a little bit longer, like this

Zoro moved his free hand behind the back of his head and closed his eye too

Zoro: yeah sure! Stay as long as you want…I don't mind at all…

* * *

So? how was it? well even if it was boring or something like that it's just a one-shot that popped up in my mind so please don't hate me. I'll start updating my other stories after this then...THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE...


End file.
